The Warmth You Give
by Twisted Enigmas
Summary: Kagura is to be married, but how can she possibly marry someone when her heart belongs to another? All her silent prayers are answered when Sesshomaru seeks her out. Giving in to his constant thoughts of her. SessKagura. Slight rape. Some OOcness.
1. To be wed

Okay, so shoot me. I keep starting fics. But now that I don't have summer school anymore, I have much more time to write for your reading pleasure.

Disclaimer: I do in no way own Inuyasha nor any characters associated with the series.

* * *

_**Chapter one: To be wed

* * *

**_

Kagura stared out of the window, her mind reeling with thoughts of the silver-haired youkai that she'd learn to love. It hadn't occurred to her before that she could possibly love him. Not until now. Not until it was time for her to marry. These past few months she'd been thinking of her future. Would she ever find happiness in an arranged marriage? She wondered.

"Lady Kagura, your father wishes to see you," Nomeko said gently rousing the young woman from her thoughts.

"Let him in."

"Yes, Lady Kagura."

"Ah, Kagura. You're looking stunning as ever," Naraku said touching her shoulder gently. She flinched at his touch. This new woman in his life had him acting like some born again christrian. He had even begun to treat her and Kanna like his children. "There is no reason for you to be afraid of me dear."

**_But after all of this time how do you expect me to act around you? After all that you've put me and Kanna through_**. She decided not to voice her thoughts, instead she nodded placidly. "I understand."

They never noticed the other woman enter the room. Not until she spoke.

"Sweetie, what are you doing disturbing her?" Maiya asked wearing a smile. Kagura turned to the older woman acknowledging her presence with a faint smile. I wonder how it is that she's always smiling even when everyone knows that something is troubling her.

"So, honey have you spoken to Kagura about the current situation?"

Naraku cleared his throat and began in an uneasy voice. "I was getting to that."

"Don't wait until it's too late."

"I understand," He cleared his throat again. "Would you excuse us while we _talk_?"

Maiya bowed and exited the room, leaving them to speak.

"Kagura, I know that you were informed that you were supposed to be marrying the prince of the Southern lands but there has been word that the prince was slain."

"Slain? Do they know who has done this?"

"They're not sure just yet. But they do have an idea of whom it may be. With this being said, we are unsure of whom you are to marry now." Naraku turned from the girl and exited it the room, the door closing softly behind him.

Kagura sat on her bed, her thoughts becoming even more confusing by the second.Then that's when she remembered a conversation that her and Sesshomaru had shared a while ago. A smile graced her lips. Oh how madly in love she was with him. But it troubled her that he quite possibly could never love her back.

* * *

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

"Sesshomaru, I will only ask you once more. Will you kill Naraku and free me from his grasp?" Kagura asked, her crimson eyes never breaking their gaze with his.

"I do not wish to be involved in anything that does not concern me," Sesshomaru said turning his back to Kagura. "Certainly you're strong enough to defeat a hanyou such as Naraku. Or is it that you're afraid to defend yourself. I'm sure that it can't be that difficult. Well, perhaps it is. Is that why you haven't killed him yet?" Sesshomaru stated in an empty voice. "I'm sure if you had the power to kill him you wouldn't seek out others to help you."

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Kagura yelled squinting her eyes to keep the tears in. "You don't know anything about me. How dare you even **_i_**mply that you've been through anything even close to what I have. But how much does a pampered ass prince like you know about the real world."

"You shouldn't speak on matters that don't concern you. And how dare **_you_** imply that you know what **_my_** life is like. Not that my life concerns you. Sesshomaru said coldly.Kagura turned away pulling a feather from her hair. An unwavering wind encircled her and she was gone.

* * *

_**End Flashback

* * *

Kagura giggled softly. She glanced out the window catching a slight glimpse of the sun before it began to set. "Sesshomaru, I know you're not as cold as you appear to be. I've seen that side of you." Kagura whispered silently.**_

Meanwhile

"Master Sesshomaru. We have word that the lord of the Eastern lands is searching for another groom for Lady Kagura."

Sesshomaru never turned to acknowledge his servant. "I think I'll pay the lord of the Eastern lands a visit."

"Surely you are not considering a marriage proposal?" Sachi asked laughing a bit.

Sesshomaru ignored her question. " I'll be leaving immediately. Please inform everyone else of my absence. I expect everything to be in order when I return."

"Yes, master." Sachi said bowing.

Once alone Sesshomaru sat to collect his thoughts. **_I don't understand why I feel that I need to see her once more. Surely my curiosity will only be my downfall, but I can't seem to get this woman off my mind. I must see her again. I have to understand why she invades my every thought. _**

_**Preview of chapter two:

* * *

**_

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing-"

"Do not speak." Sesshomaru walked closer until their faces were merely inches apart. Kagura's heart melted as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden depths. And to her surprise he held her gaze. They held this fiery gaze until one of them spoke.

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked, her voice only a whisper.

"I came to see what it is about you that captivated my every thought."

Kagura's heart raced. So he has been thinking of me. Before she had a chance to process her thoughts she felt warm lips covering her own enveloping her body in this warmth that was new to her senses.

This was a slightly rough start for my first chapter. I don't like it as much as I hoped I would. Depending on what the readers think I may just remove it so I can edit it a bit. I hope you at least enjoyed it a little. Thank you for reading anyway, though.


	2. Marrying who?

1Sorry that it took so long to update. I left town momentarily and when I got back I was just too tired to try and write anything. Terribly sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do in no way own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated. This disclaimer will apply to all of my future chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter two: Marrying who!

* * *

_**

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing-"

"Do not speak." Sesshomaru walked closer until their faces were merely inches apart. Kagura's heart melted as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden depths. And to her surprise he held her gaze. They held this fiery gaze until one of them spoke.

"Why are you here?" Kagura asked, her voice only a whisper.

"I came to see what it is about you that captivated my every thought."

Kagura's heart raced. **_So he has been thinking of me_**. Before she had a chance to process her thoughts she felt warm lips covering her own enveloping her body in this warmth that was new to her senses. She felt his tongue rub against her lips, and she readily opened her mouth to accept him. Tongues intertwined, arms around neck, hands on waist, breathing erratic. They we're tangled together in an embrace when there was a knock at the door.

Kagura opened her eyes and looked into Sesshomaru's. They were slightly closed as if he were still in a trance. Then he opened them wide and looked into hers deeply. Kagura had to contain her gasp. Emotion was momentarily present within them before it faded and his cold stare took over again.

"Sesshomaru I must-"

"I know. I shall be waiting here."

"Lady Kagura, your father wishes to see you in his chambers." Nomeko said shaking Kagura from her dream.

"Yes, Nomeko," Kagura responded breathlessly.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagura?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Tell Naraku I'll be there momentarily." **_What is wrong with me? Now I'm having visions of him.

* * *

_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kagura stepped into the darkened room cautiously, her crimson eyes searching for him. "Naraku?"

_No response._

"Naraku?"

_Silence._

"Naraku, are you in here?"

"Ay, Kagura. I am here." Just as his voice called out to her a dim light began to emit from the direction of the voice. He had lit a small candle.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, indeed. We have found someone else for you to marry."

Kagura sighed inwardly. She wished to marry the youkai that invaded her thoughts and dreams. Not some person that she'd never even heard of.

"You are to marry the younger prince of the northern lands."

Naraku's words did not meet Kagura's ears. Sesshomaru once again had invaded her thoughts. She smiled absentmindedly recalling her dream.

"So this pleases you?"

Kagura snapped out of her daydream. "Does what please me?"

"That you are to marry the younger prince of the northern lands."

"The younger prince? Be he's like eleven!" Kagura yelled.

"Lower your tone."

Kagura checked herself remembering that this was the same heartless Naraku she was talking to. In her eyes, he hadn't changed a bit.

"I cannot marry him. He's not even of age just yet. Why can Kanna marry him?"

"Kanna does not have to marry. It is you that has to marry." Naraku replied, his tone cold.

**_Of course his favorite doesn't have to marry anyone. She can stay in the castle as long as she wishes. _**Kagura's emotions must have showed in her face because Naraku frowned and asked,

"Does it bother you that I choose not to marry off Kanna?"

"No, Naraku." Kagura said lowering her head to hide her glare.

"Then you are dismissed."

**_Who does he think he is dismissing me as if I am still his servant. _**Kagura laughed inwardly. **_I am still his servant. I just have more freedom to roam now._**

Kagura sat on her bed, sorting through her thoughts. Life hadn't been _that_much better for her. She didn't understand why but Kanna seemed to be Naraku's favorite. It was like she could do no wrong in his eyes. Was she truly that much of an abomination? She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to spill. **_I cannot stay here. I will not be used by Naraku any longer. I will leave this castle at once. In the morning I shall depart.

* * *

_**

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes as the sun violently shined on him, reflecting of his armor. Not being able to continue his journey in the sky, he slowly descended to the ground deciding to walk until the sun disappeared. As Sesshomaru walked he kept asking himself why he was going to see this woman when he knew that it would eventually put him in a place that he didn't belong. He would end up getting himself involved in something that had absolutely nothing to do with him. Knowing the consequences he continued to journey towards Naraku's castle. He'd gotten pretty far in a short amount of time. He was only two villages away from the castle. Only two villages away from that woman..That damned woman who kept him from sleeping at night. Those crimson eyes the pierced through him. Sesshomaru shook these thoughts from his mind. He could not allow her to distract him. Not right now. He continued to walk, he would find out why this woman intrigued him so.

* * *

Kagura awakened with the sun in her eyes. She rose from her bed, and yawned. **_Today is the day. I shall leave this wretched castle. There should be no reason for Naraku to stop me. He wants to get rid of me so badly._** Kagura thought to herself, packing a few kimonos away. She showered and put on a fresh kimono. It was black with pink sakura flowers that looked nearly real. She pulled her hair from the tight bun and allowed it to flow freely. This simple act made her heart flutter. She had never worn her hair down per Naraku's wishes. But now she didn't care what anyone else said. She would live the way she felt free. She would stop with the etiquette that she'd been taught over the past year..she would be herself, and if anyone didn't like it they could bite her for all she cared. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I will run my life for now on." Kagura picked up her clothes and left out the window silently her feather carrying her away.

"What do you mean she's not here!" Naraku fumed, anger seeping from his words.

"I mean lady Kagura has vanished without a trace."

**_So she dare defy me after all of this time? I knew she would pull a stunt such as this. _**He cursed himself. He no longer held her heart. He had given her the freedom in hopes that she would learn to trust him. But he would not allow her to escape his grasp. She would not make a mockery of him. She **_would_**

return to him, be it dead or alive.

"Master Naraku, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it!" Naraku asked gruffly. He was **_not_** in the mood for visitors. "Tell them to go away."

"But-"

"Naraku."

He immediately recognized the toneless voice. "Ah, Sesshomaru. What brings you to these lands?"

* * *

Short, I know. Sorry, sorry. But I needed to stop it here. Please review me! 


	3. A Marriage Inquiry and the Wind Maiden

* * *

Chapter three: **_A _****_Marriage Inquiry and the Wind Maiden

* * *

_**

(A/N: I apologize for this but the rating my have to go up because of future language and perhaps the scene that will follow this chapter. Please don't hate me, and please continue to read. Also, I am sorry for the delay, but I wasn't feeling well. This chapter will be short because I can't really go into the next scene without moving the rating up. But I will promise you 6+ pages for next chapter. This may also contain some **_slight rape_** so if you don't like that, please don't read it.)

"I've come to inquire about the one who is to be betrothed," Sesshomaru said flatly.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm afraid that she is already arranged to marry." Naraku thought for a moment. **_But..if Sesshomaru and Kagura were to marry I could not only get closer to Sesshomaru but I could also kill him and take over the Western lands. _**Naraku smiled. "But perhaps we can arrange something. You may follow me to my study so that we may discuss things privately."

**_Within the study_**

"So what has made you take an interest in Kagura."

"I don't think that's of any importance. But before I decide I wish to speak to her."

"I'm afraid that, that cannot be arranged at this time."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And why is this?"

Naraku smirked. "I don't think that's of any importance. We will contact you so that you may have a meeting. Thank you for stopping by though."

_**Meanwhile**_

Kagura landed on the ground, putting the feather behind her ear. **_Now where the hell am I? I could have sworn that this was the way. _**Kagura cursed her luck and sat down upon a large rock. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She tried to force the thoughts of Sesshomaru from her mind. **_Get a hold of yourself, Kagura. That man has no interest in you. _**Kagura sighed inwardly. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted so much to be with him but deep down she knew that the cold-hearted youkai had no desire to even be around her. Especially after what she did to Rin. Although it was in the past she knew that he still held a deep hatred for her.

"Mmm...What do we have here?"

"I don't know, Ecchi. She looks pretty sexy to me, though."

Kagura's eyes flew open when she heard the masculine voices. Almost instinctively she pulled the feather from her hair.

"And where do you think you're going? We know who you are, Wind Maiden."

Kagura quickly hopped onto the feather and began to rise from the ground looking down at the two demons. She started to fly off when she felt herself begin to descend. **_What is going on here? Why am I going back down. _**

The demon that spoke first held his hands to her, a dark purple glow surrounding them. She kept descending until she reached the ground and the demon grabbed her, holding her completely still.

"I told you we knew who you were. You will not get away from us." Ecchi said, smiling sickly. "Lord Naraku has ordered us to bring you back to the castle. Dead or alive. So I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a little fun first.Bring her to me, Roko."

_**I knew that Naraku hadn't changed. He'll never change. After all the acting to be a so called "dad" he goes and does this. I know what it is, he can't stand the fact that he doesn't have control over me. **_

"Release me now or you will pay dearly." Kagura said, her tone low.

"What can you possibly do? It seems that you don't have your precious fan."

Ecchi reached one hand out and rubbed her cheek softly. "Yes, my dear. I will surely have fun."

Kagura frowned and snatched her face away. "Do not touch me, you bastard." Kagura said frowning. "I will cut your damned fingers off if you **_ever _**touch me again."

"I like my women feisty. Perhaps I'll make you my wife." He said, smirking.

"Come, Roko. Let's take her to the cave."

Okay, Okay. I know what you're thinking..."Wtf was that crap?" Yes, I know. It's a little rough but **_BELIEVE ME _**the next chapter will be great. How about I give you a little taste?

_**Preview of Next Chapter:

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru held the bloodied Kagura in his arms tenderly. Her eyes were swollen shut, and dried blood covered her clothes and face. It did not seem like she was breathing, she just lied motionlessly in his arms. His normally unexpressive face now betrayed an anger that he couldn't seem to shake. For some reason he wanted, no, he needed to kill the ones responsible. Perhaps it was pure bloodlust, or perhaps he truly held feelings for the Wind Maiden. Sesshomaru entered the castle ignoring the prying eyes of his servants. He climbed the stairs with ease and entered a darkened room. He quickly made his way to the bed, lying Kagura down. He leaned down to her and listened for a heart beat.

_Thump._

_Thump. _

It was nearly inaudible but it indeed was there. Sesshomaru sighed slightly and relief but he still had anger within him. He covered Kagura in a blanket and exited the room. He was greeted by his servant.

"Sachi, care for her. I hold you responsible."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru. Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have business to tend to." He said, a slight gleam apparent in his eyes.

Woo...that was a damn long preview. But I had to show you that it was going to get better! If you like where this is headed, continue to read. **_AND REVIEW! _**


	4. Innocence Lost

Warning: The rating was moved up because of the rape scene. If you find this unappealing then I ask that you either not read it, or skip over it. The entire scene and scenes that involve it will be written in italics for anyone that wishes to skip that part. It will not leave you confused, I assure you. I've made it so it is easily understood. See, I'm even considerate. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter four: **_Innocence Lost

* * *

_**

The larger demon called Roko quickly grabbed Kagura before she could reach for her fan which resided within the small pack that she carried with her. He grabbed the pack from her hand, throwing it to the ground.

"You won't be needing that." He said raking his rough tongue over her ear. Kagura frowned deeply and bucked around in his arms.

"Release me at once!" She screamed.

"As we said before, my dear. We cannot do that. We have direct orders from father dearest to hold you here."

Kagura clenched her fists as she felt anger rush through her veins. All the hatred that she held for Naraku seemed to boil within her veins.

"Put her to sleep, Roko." Ecchi said with a sadistic grin plastered on his ugly face. Roko raised his arm and elbowed Kagura in her stomach causing her to instantly black out.

_Pain shot through her every nerve. But she couldn't see whom her attacker was. She felt as if her insides were being torn out. And from sheer pain her eyes flew open to see her attacker mouth agape, grunting and moaning in pleasure. She felt her insides convulse as she gagged. She felt the liquid rush into her mouth before she could stop it. _

"_You bitch!" Ecchi said, slapping Kagura across her face. She felt her face sting and blood drip from her mouth falling silently into the ground soaking it like crimson rain drops. She pulled her lip into her mouth immediately wincing from the cut that she now had. She heard him groan again before collapsing on top of her. She clenched her eyes closed to prevent the tears that she knew she wanted to spill. Naraku had broken her heart, broken her spirit and now he had taken her soul. This would be the last time that he would hurt her. She would **truly **get her freedom this time. If she had to kill Naraku and die in the process she would not continue to stand for the things he put her through. She took a quick glance around the room to see if Roko were anywhere in her sights. She looked back to the man lying on top of her and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She forced it to stay down and gently slipped from under him making sure to put something beneath him to support his weight. She looked around for her clothing but found nothing but tattered rags that once were. Quickly locating something to cover her battered and broken bare skin, Kagura grabbed some of Ecchi's discarded garments and attempted to cover herself. Sneakily leaving the cave, Kagura was met with a blinding sunlight that burned her swollen eyes. She breathed in some fresh air and instantly regretted it as it sent a rushing pain through her lungs. A stabbing pain. Like sharpened daggers seemed to shock her to the core with an unrelenting pain. Although she had pain coursing through her Kagura continued to move. She would escape the wrath of anyone that dare try to control her. _

_**Meanwhile**_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kanna yelled, her long white hair bouncing as she ran towards the youkai lord. Sesshomaru turned to the young girl, eyeing her warily.

"You are Kagura's sibling."

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru. I think I may know where she is." She said breathlessly.

"Speak."

"I believe that she is to go to the Western Lands. But I also know that my father has sent a hanyou and his youkai brother to retrieve my sister." She lowered her head before she continued. "They are extremely dangerous. They are known to kill off thousands of humans and youkai alike with no remorse. My sister is a stubborn one, and I fear for her life. Although they have a contract with Naraku it is unlikely that they will keep her alive."

Sesshomaru turned away from the girl and began to walk. "Return to your castle and inform your father that I shall locate the Wind Maiden."

"Yes." Kanna said, bowing politely.

Sesshomaru stood motionlessly to try and understand the complexities which were Naraku. Why would he allow the young girl to seep information to him. Surely he keeps a close eye on everything the goes on so he would surely stop her before she could tell him anything. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. So Naraku planned to set him up, and Kagura alike. Sesshomaru began his ascent as his youkai cloud carried him towards his lands.

_Kagura fell to her knees as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her skull. She groaned in pain as she looked over herattacker. Once again she was met with those sharp fangs which hung from his mouth like talons, and those red piercing eyes that threatened to devour your soul. Kagura felt her body go numb as strength that she didn't know she possessed caused her to stand to her feet. Knowing she had absolutely no chance of escape she continued to run, her limbs not quite consenting to her commands but she still pushed forward causing her body to go to greater lengths then she should have. In an exhausted mess Kagura fell to the ground her body finally giving in to it's insistent demands for rest. _

"_So it seems that you like to run away. But I will not stand for it." Ecchi said bringing his foot down upon Kagura's stomach causing blood to spill from her mouth. She gasped for the air that was just knocked from her body before she felt a series of blows to her face. Unable to gather any strength to hit back Kagura accepted the blows hoping that he would stop his relentless attack on her battered form. As if her silent prayers were answered Kagura opened her eyes to see that Ecchi was no longer above her. The only thing she could see was the faint sight of silver hair blowing in small wisps. _

"_Sesshomaru." She whispered breathlessly before she finally passed out._

Sesshomaru picked up her crumpled form, turning his head from her. She smelled just as of sex and the scent of the demon that violated her. He did not need her to tell him, he could clearly smell the tears that'd slipped from her eyes and the blood that ran down her leg was proof enough. Sesshomaru quickly had his youkai cloud swirl around him and hastily made his way to his castle. He did not know why he was so compelled to be near this woman or help her but something within him told him that it was something that he was supposed to do.

Sesshomaru held the bloodied Kagura in his arms tenderly. Her eyes were swollen shut, and dried blood covered her clothes and face. It did not seem like she was breathing, she just lied motionlessly in his arms. His normally unexpressive face now betrayed an anger that he couldn't seem to shake. For some reason he wanted, no, he needed to kill the ones responsible. Perhaps it was pure bloodlust, or perhaps he truly held feelings for the Wind Maiden. Sesshomaru entered the castle ignoring the prying eyes of his servants. He climbed the stairs with ease and entered a darkened room. He quickly made his way to the bed, lying Kagura down. He leaned down to her, his ear against her chest listening for a heart beat.

_Thump._

_Thump. _

It was nearly inaudible, even for his sensitive ears, but it was indeed there. Sesshomaru sighed slightly in relief but he still had anger within him. He covered Kagura in a blanket and exited the room. He was greeted by his servant.

"Sachi, care for her. I hold you responsible."

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru. Are you leaving?"

"Yes. I have business to tend to." He said, a slight gleam apparent in his eyes.

Sesshomaru adjusted Toukijin still remembering the demon's blood that remained on his sword. It disgusted him to even think that some vile creature dare lay on his weapon. Frowning momentarily in disgust Sesshomaru exited his castle again. There was something that he needed to see for himself. He was sure that the young girl said there was more than one demon, but he'd only remembered seeing one.

* * *

Sorry, not six pages but it's an earlier update. Remember to review! 


	5. Allies

* * *

**_Chapter five: Allies

* * *

_**

Sachi bowed and walked into the room. She would not face her master's wrath. She saw too many incur it within the past seventy years she served him. Sachi entered the darkened room, her youkai eyes easily cutting through the darkness. She approached the bed cautiously. She made it to the bed only to be met with the most horrendous sight she'd ever seen.

"What has happened to you?" Sachi said silently, rubbing a hand over Kagura's swollen cheek. Sachi sighed to herself softly. **_What have you gotten yourself into Lord Sesshomaru? _**Sachi retreated to the washroom and returned with a small basin of warm water and a fluffy towel placing it on the night stand beside her. Sachi quickly undressed Kagura, mentally wincing at all of the cuts and bruises that adorned her body. She dipped the towel in the into the basin. She began to clean her, starting first at Kagura's face. She cleaned around her eyes first then proceeded to clean the dried blood from the rest of her body. After Sachi tended to her wounds she dressed her in a fresh kimono and changed the sheets on the bed. She wondered how she'd managed to stay asleep during all this, but quickly remembered that the girl was unconscious. Sachi lit a small candle in the corner of the room to provide lighting in case the girl awakened. Sachi took one more quick glance at the young woman before she exited the room

Sesshomaru sped through the forest, his silver hair, and glowing amber eyes the only evidence of his presence. Even at this speed the great youkai was a silent and graceful as ever. Sesshomaru arrived at Naraku's castle just as the sun began to take control of the sky. Sesshomaru barged into Naraku's castle, temporarily forgetting about honor, and respect. In fact, it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"L-lord Sesshomaru." A servant stammered, surprised by his sudden invasion.

Sesshomaru shot the girl a glare, his normally amber orbs momentarily flashing red. "Where is Naraku?" He growled, his voice echoing off the castle walls. The servant shook in fear but couldn't bring herself to answer.

"You are dismissed." Naraku said to the servant. She nodded quickly happy to be getting out of the great lord's presence. "Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said, his tone slightly teasing. "Is there something wrong?"

"You sent a hanyou and a youkai after your daughter."

"That is correct. Is that a problem? If they invaded your lands you have my deepest apologies. " Naraku said, a sadistic grin on his face. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew by now the petty games Naraku played. He smirked inwardly. **_That will be your downfall_**.

"Well Naraku I have come to inform you that Kagura is within the confines of my castle, where she is to remain. She will become my mate. If you allow this you may ally with the Western Lands." **_For now. Soon your death will come. And I shall see to it that it will be painful. _**

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What is so special about her I will never know."

"Well I don't think that concerns you anymore. You are not to have any contact with her. We are simply allies and if you are to cross me at anytime I will not hesitate to destroy you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the great Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru decided to ignore him as he exited the castle. Never in his 500 years of living would he ever think to ally with the enemy for the sake of a woman. Let alone the enemies daughter. But he had to remind himself that it was only a matter of time before he would have Naraku's head.

Kagura struggled to open her eyes but immediately closed them. They stung like hell. Then that's when she remembered. It all came back to her and flooded her mind. She struggled to remember everything that had happened. All that would come to mind was the pain that had ran through her when Ecchi had invaded her body and caused her nerves to etch with pain. She tried to force the thoughts from her mind but they would not fade away. Then she remembered the only thing she saw before she passed out. The wisps of silver hair. Did that mean that Sesshomaru had come to save her? But why? Kagura tried to open her eyes again, this time it didn't sting as much. But she could only open one. She scanned the room. Indeed she was no longer within Ecchi's grasp, but where exactly was she? If Naraku had rescued her did that mean she was now in the confines of his castle? She tried to sit up, but it sent a spike of pain through her.

"Don't try to move."

Kagura turned in the direction of the voice. She knew who the voice belonged to. His amber eyes were the only thing in her sights. The rest of him remained hidden in the darkness.

"Sesshomaru. How long have I been here?"

"Three days now. " He replied flatly. "Finally you are awake. I will call servants so that you may eat."

* * *

Sorry, no preview this time. I hope that it didn't take too long but I had to battle myself on whether or not this was a direction I was willing to take for this story. Also, I am in need of a beta reader. That way I will have a second opinion. Because arguing with myself is beginning to scare those around me. If you're interested I ask that you email me. Thank you. 


	6. Old wounds heal

Yes, it took me forever and a **year **to update. And for that, there is no excuse. I am sorry, and hope that you all continue to update. And also I want to clarify this. Sesshomaru has not up and decided to mate Kagura. He is only doing it for the sake of her safety, and although that may be odd in itself, I will clarify why he is doing this. And now,

* * *

Chapter six:**_ Old wounds heal

* * *

_**

Kagura nodded as she watched the Taiyoukai stand and exit the room.

"Lady Kagura." Sachi said, peeking into the room through the slightly open doors. "I have your dinner prepared If you wish to eat."

Kagura climbed from the bed, standing on her own two feet for the first time in nearly four days. Unable to support her weight, her knees buckled under her.

"Damn it all," Kagura cursed loudly. She was still slightly sore.

"Are you okay, Lady Kagura?" Sachi said, finally entering the room. She hurried to Kagura's side, aiding the wind maiden in her struggle to find her footing. "I will help you to the dining area since you are unable to do it yourself."

Kagura nodded her approval. Sachi helped Kagura to the dining area, seating her in one of the many chairs. A large variety of food was strewn about the table.

"Is all of this food really necessary?" Kagura asked, her eyes slightly widened in shock.

"Were you not served the best food at your home?" Sesshomaru questioned, entering the room. Kagura's crimson eyes quickly averted from the food to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered softly, his keen hearing nearly unable to pick up on it.

Rin bounded into the room, a large smile painted on her face. She sat quickly at her seat, her eyes glowing with innocence.

"Rin, have you no manners?" Sachi scolded gently.

Rin stood from her chair and stood at Sesshomaru's side. "Good evening, ma'am."

Kagura nodded, mentally giggling at the overly happy girl. **_What does it mean to be so happy? I wonder if I was happy at her age. Thinking of it, I don't remember having a childhood. _**

Sesshomaru sat at the far end of the table, his eyes never leaving Kagura's.

"May Rin be seated now, Sachi-san?"

"Yes, you may." Sachi said, smiling at the young girl. "And I shall take my leave. Rin, after dinner you are to meet me in the gardens for your lesson. Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagura. I bid you farewell." She bowed and turned to leave.

Dinner passed smoothly, and after a while Rin left for her lesson and dessert was served.

"Sesshomaru, why are you helping me?" Kagura randomly blurted, her mouth taking action before her mind could process it.

Sesshomaru lifted his attentions from his food. He raised his eyes to Kagura, his amber irises nearly burrowing a hole through her soul. "Does it matter?" His reply was smooth, and calm.

"Yes, it does. I would like to know." Kagura said raising her voice slightly.

"Do not raise your voice at the table. Unlike your previous home we do not allow such things." Sesshomaru stood from the table and began to walk away.

"Do not walk away from me. Answer the damned question!" Kagura yelled louder.

"Woman, I think that you should know your place." Sesshomaru said coldly, never casting Kagura a fleeting glance as though she were invisible to him.

She was truly an annoying woman and he began to question his reasoning. Why had he even bothered to bring this woman here? Sesshomaru continued to walk away, ignoring the annoyed yells of the furious wind maiden.

After nearly two weeks of healing Kagura's wounds were no longer apparent. They seamlessly disappeared only a week after her encounter with Ecchi. For someone who had been through what she had she was unusually normal. Although she would occasionally stare into space with a scared expression on her face. Sesshomaru frowned inwardly. For a reason that he could not quite grasp, it angered him to see her in that state. And as much as it irked him to admit it, he liked it much better when she was being argumentative. He sighed inwardly, this woman was beginning to become a nuisance in more ways then once. Sesshomaru stopped walking, when his ears picked up the faint sound of a flurry of curses. Immediately he recognized it as Kagura. He sighed and continued to walk. She would truly be the end to him.

* * *

I know what everyone's thinking. You took all that time to update, and for what! A super short chapter like that. Yes, I know..I'm sorry. But I'm a busy woman, and I didn't have much time. I hope that you at least enjoyed this and I hope for you to review. 


	7. Back to normal

* * *

Chapter seven: **_Back to normal

* * *

_**

After nearly two weeks of healing Kagura's wounds were no longer apparent. They seamlessly disappeared only a week after her encounter with Ecchi. For someone who had been through what she had she was unusually normal. Although she would occasionally stare into space with a scared expression on her face. Sesshomaru frowned inwardly. For a reason that he could not quite grasp, it angered him to see her in that state. And as much as it irked him to admit it, he liked it much better when she was being argumentative. He sighed inwardly, this woman was beginning to become a nuisance in more ways then once. Sesshomaru stopped walking, when his ears picked up the faint sound of a flurry of curses. Immediately he recognized it as Kagura. He sighed and continued to walk. She would truly be the end to him.

Kagura held her arm, as pain surged through her elbow. This was the second time that she'd hit her arm against that damned wardrobe today.

"Lady Kagura, are you okay?" Sachi said stifling a giggle.

"I'm just fuckin' peachy." Kagura said rubbing her elbow.

"Would you like some ice for that?"

"I'm fine. You can go now, actually. I'm just going to try and take a nap."

Sachi bowed, her flowing red hair slipping from her shoulders and hanging down around her face. Lifting her head, she exited the room..

Sighing Kagura sat on the floor her legs folded as she allowed her thoughts to possess her conscious mind. The one thought that she couldn't quite shake was the fact that Naraku hadn't come for her. It'd been nearly three weeks and she knew that even though the others that he'd sent after her were gone she was sure that he'd send some more after her. Sighing Kagura stood to her feet, and stretched her knotted muscles. "I'm so tired of being in this room. Fuckin' bastard Sesshomaru having me locked in this room. I know there has to be something to do in this boring castle."

* * *

--------------

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, once again replaying the events of the past few weeks. Something still didn't quite add up. The young girl had clearly stated that there were two people after Kagura. A hanyou and a youkai. But the youkai had been taken care of so that meant that the hanyou was still alive and is most likely after Kagura. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. He would make a lethal mistake if he thought he could penetrate his lands. He would only be walking to his death. Sesshomaru stood, scanning over his study. Something didn't seem right. Something felt oddly out of place as if he were forgetting something. After neatly stacking the important papers and scrolls that littered his desk he exited his study and headed for Kagura's room. He opened the door only to find that she was not there. Frowning, he closed the door to search for Sachi. As if she was summoned she appeared before him, smiling warmly.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Where is Kagura?"

"She's in her room."

"She's not there. I just left her room."

Sachi's golden eyes narrowed slightly then rounded. "You don't think she's left the castle grounds, do you Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You better hope not for your sake.."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive me."

Sesshomaru walked past her, his golden eyes searching for sight of her. His sensitive nose couldn't even pick up her scent.

"Dammit, you wench. Where are you?" Still uttering mental curses Sesshomaru exited the castle, finally catching the faint scent of Kagura. Swiftly he began to follow her scent, not realizing the fragrance of water that was laced within it. Shortly her scent became stronger and he finally caught a glimpse of her. Her brown hair wavy hair was spread across her shoulders as she sat in the hot spring, content sighs were heard as she lowered her body back into the water.

"Why did you leave the castle?"

Startled she jumped from the water and turned to face the voice. Quickly she covered her naked body.

"What the hell are you doing here, you pervert?"

"Why did you leave the castle?" Sesshomaru repeated, unfazed by her naked form.

"I needed to get out of that damned castle."

"Never leave the castle grounds again."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura retorted sarcastically.

"Lets go."

"I would, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm **NAKED**! You damned pervert."

Sesshomaru took another glance at the wind maiden before turning his back. "Dress quickly."

"What difference does it make? It's not like you have anything important to do."

"Dress quickly and make your way to the castle. I have something I need to take care of."

After Kagura was dressed she was atop her feather in no time and on her way towards the castle. Pulling Toukijin from it's sheath Sesshomaru took a fighting stance. "Show yourself."

* * *

I know it's short but the next chapter is gonna be super fun to write! And I made all my changes so it'll be regular updating for now on. Sorry about the delay I was involved in this program that took all my spare time. Well anyway, enjoy and review PLEASE! 


	8. Getting a little closer

...I'm still alive! Eh, well don't be angry with me..I haven't updated anything...That doesn't make it any better, does it?

* * *

Chapter eight: **_Getting just a little closer

* * *

Kagura stared out into the Western lands from her "prison" window as she affectionately called it. Nearly two and a half weeks had gone past and no one had heard anything from Sesshomaru. The events of their last meeting played back in her mind_**

_"Why did you leave the castle?"_

_Startled she jumped from the water and turned to face the voice. Quickly she covered her naked body._

_"What the hell are you doing here, you pervert?"_

_"Why did you leave the castle?" Sesshomaru repeated, unfazed by her naked form._

_"I needed to get out of that damned castle."_

_"Never leave the castle grounds again."_

_"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagura retorted sarcastically._

_"Lets go."_

_"I would, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm NAKED! You damned pervert."_

_Sesshomaru took another glance at the wind maiden before turning his back. "Dress quickly."_

_"What difference does it make? It's not like you have anything important to do."_

_"Dress quickly and make your way to the castle. I have something I need to take care of."_

_After Kagura was dressed she was atop her feather in no time and on her way towards the castle._

She could have sworn that when she looked back she saw something charge after Sesshomaru. In fact, she had. But why had it just come to her mind now? Quickly she changed, and headed for the hot spring where she'd last saw him.

* * *

Looking around she caught sight of nothing. No dried blood, no corpse, nothing. She rubbed a hand through her wavy midnight black hair and sighed audibly. This feeling she had, she couldn't quite place but it felt a lot like sadness.

Touching her face, her fingertips met a warm liquid. Only a drop at first more came after until she found herself lying on the ground, dirt and grass stains covering one of her many kimonos.

Her body shook with years of unshed tears and sadness. How long had it been since she was allowed this pleasure of showing her emotions? How long had she been hiding behind her own ignorant facade?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked slowly towards his lands, holding Toukijin at his side. He was exhausted, so exhausted that he couldn't even place his sword within it's sheath. He'd never felt this tired in his life. It was unlikely for him to ever become this tired but after his fight with that bear youkai he was forced to allow his wounds to heal on their own. Not to mention he was lured a great distance from his lands. His weakened state wouldn't allow him to use his youkai cloud so he was forced to walk. And the fact that he was poisoned didn't help. Looking at his surroundings he came to the realization that he was close to his lands. For once in his life he was grateful to be heading back. His mind quietly counted out the people he would be thankful to see, Kagura being one of them. Silently he asked himself how the wind sorceress was doing and hoped like hell she hadn't gotten herself killed when an all too familiar scent reached his nose.

Sheathing Toukijin he rushed towards the clearing of the forest finding a sniffling Kagura curled into a ball.

"Woman, why did you leave the castle again?"

Kagura lifted her head, her eyes meeting golden depths. It took her a whole second to realize that she was in the presence of Sesshomaru before she launched herself at him her slender body fitting neatly into his.

"Where the hell have you been? You had us all worried, and Rin wouldn't stop crying and Jaken-"

Sesshomaru couldn't find the words to say to her as he was taken aback by her actions. The wind sorceress with a heart as cold as his was _embracing _him?

Oddly, he felt himself wrap his arms around her and embrace her back causing her to cut her rambling short. She sucked in air, surprised by his actions but found herself strangely comforted. She'd never felt this type of comfort before and it was heaven. Suddenly she felt something heavy on her shoulder only to find that he was leaning on her, completely unconscious from all the bleeding he'd done. Obviously the poison had spread and was manifesting within his body all that time. Quickly she began to make her way to the castle, dragging the demon lord with her.

* * *

She placed another damp towel on the Sesshomaru's head making sure not to come in contact with any of the wounds on his body.

"How did you go two weeks like this? Even now your wounds won't stop bleeding." Kagura's normally hard crimson eyes were soft with sadness and more unshed tears. Her time for crying had come and gone. Now she had to be strong, for Sesshomaru's sake.

"Lady Kagura." Sachi called from the doorway. "Please eat now. You haven't eaten since you returned with the lord and that has been nearly three days now."

"No thanks, Sachi I'm fine." Kagura said, her eyes never leaving Sesshomaru. "But if you could I need more herbs for the medicinal paste."

"I'll get some now, but please consider having something to eat."

Kagura nodded but never turned to face her. She couldn't eat, she wouldn't eat until she was sure he was okay. He was all she had right now. Actually, he was probably all she'd ever have. No one had done anything for her but him, and it was her obligation to make sure he made it.

"Kagura, eat something." A raspy voice commanded.

"I'm fine, you need to rest."

"I will not have you arguing with me, woman."

"I'm not going anywhere, damn you!"

"I said eat, now!"

"I said NO!"

Sesshomaru lifted his body slightly to grasp Kagura at the shoulders. He pulled her down only mere inches away from his face.

"I realize that you want to help but if you die from starvation you'll do nothing but cause more problems for everyone in this castle. Don't you realize that you're burden enough?"

Kagura shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek. She looked into his golden eyes which portrayed a softness she'd never known him to have. Although his words were harsh she realized that he'd only meant well. Sighing she retreated from his bed chambers so she could find something to eat, if she could that is.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura walk from the room and grinned inwardly. She was not as cold as she made one think, but then again, wasn't the same true in his case? Sighing at his ignorant thoughts the demon lord closed his heavy eyes intent on regaining his lost strength.

* * *

I realize how long it's been since I've updated but time flies by so fast that before I knew it it'd been nearly four months since I'd updated. Forgive me. 


End file.
